Marry Me?
by SnowLight9095
Summary: Name: Jung Yunho   Age: 33 Years   Status: Single   Activity now: searching for a Wife    /Yunjae Fanfic/ RnR please :D


**Marry Me?**

oOo

* * *

><p><strong>A YunJae Fanfiction<strong>

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**Genre: Humor, Romance, Family, M-Preg**

**. **

**Disclaimer : They belong to themself and God.**

**.**

**Warning: Boys Love, Typo, dst.**

**.**

**Don't Read if you don't like boys love and M-Preg. And don't bashing this couple!**

* * *

><p><strong>Track One : Begin<strong>

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

"...Serius. Berapa umurmu sekarang, Jung Yunho?"

"Hnn, tiga puluh tiga tahun, mungkin?...atau tiga puluh empat?" jawabku, berpose—_sok_—berpikir.

"Yah! Umur sendiri pun kau lupa!" ketus manusia cantik paruh baya—_yaitu ummaku_-ditambah dengan jitakan spesial untuk dahiku darinya. Dan kalian tahu? aku hanya bisa meringis pasrah menerimanya.

"Umma, sakit tahu!" ringisku, menatap kesal namja cantik dihadapanku ini.

..Heh? Apa barusan aku bilang namja?

Yah, itulah kenyataannya. Ummaku, Jung Leeteuk adalah seorang namja.

Apa perlu kuulang?

Baiklah. Ummaku **N-A-M-J-A**. laki-laki. _A man_.

Yah, terserah apapun kata lainnya. Yang jelas ummaku itu NAMJA.

...Kurasa kalian cukup kesal dengan pengulangan kalimat ummaku seorang namja. Tapi bagaimana lagi, ummaku memang seorang NAMJA. Dan dia cantik—_sangat_,malah.

Kalian pasti heran kenapa ummaku itu namja, bukan? Aku juga heran, jadi jangan tanya padaku. Yang jelas umma yang melahirkanku ini adalah seorang NAMJA.

..baiklah, sebelum terjadi pertumpahan darah antara aku dan kalian, sebaiknya kuhentikan ocehan tak nyambung ini.

Kembali ke ummaku, yang masih berkacak pinggang, menatapku dengan lapar—_ehm, sepertinya bahasa ini terlalu vulgar, coret_-maksudku dengan tatapan penuh amarah.

.

"..jadi, apa yang pertama kali terlintas di otak lemotmu setelah tahu umurmu?" tanyanya kembali. Hei, meski lemot begini aku 'kan anakmu juga!

"..hmm, liburan?" dan terima kasih atas jawabanku, umma menghadiahkan satu jitakan lagi di dahi mulusku.

"Yang lain?"

"...ke diskotik?" hadiah kembali untuk dahiku, dan kali ini cukup keras-ralat, sangat keras. Sakit? Tentu saja! Aku bukan masokis!

"Yah! Jadi di otakmu cuma ada liburan dan diskotik, hah?"

Aku mengerucutkan bibir hati milikku-_yang__ seksi,__ begitu __yang__ kudengar__ dari __bawahanku_. Jelas liburan yang pertama terlintas di pikiranku. Sebagai CEO serta pewaris perusahaan Jung Corporation, aku butuh liburan! CEO juga manusia, bukan?

Dan untuk diskotik, aku...yah, aku sama sekali belum pernah menginjakkan kakiku disana.

..Hei, jangan bilang aku cupu atau kuper! Aku hanya...hanya malas. Y-ya, aku hanya malas pergi ke tempat ramai dan penuh sesak seperti itu.

Benar, aku hanya malas. Bukan kerena aku cupu atau kuper. Beneran, kok. _Peace._

Nggak percaya? Nih, lihat kontak list di _BlackBerry__ torch_ milikku. Umma, appa, Changmin, Yoochun-ah...

...hanya segini?

..a-ah, benar. Aku lupa meminta nomor yang lainnya.

B-beneran lupa, kok! B-Bukan karena aku cupu atau kuper!

.

...

.

...o-oke, kembali ke adegan aku dan Umma.

.

"Jung Yunho! Jawab aku!" dan bertambahlah hadiah di dahiku. Ck, angel without wings—_Appa __menyebutnya__ begitu_- dihadapanku ini benar-benar seenaknya saja.

"...b-belajar memasak?" jawabku dengan menutup mata sembari menutupi dahiku dengan kedua tangan. Terkadang antisipasi itu perlu, bukan?

Perlahan-lahan kubuka kelopak mataku karena sama sekali tidak merasakan penyiksaan apapun. Setelah terbuka penuh, kulihat umma menatapku dengan mata...berbinar?

"bukankah lebih baik ada seseorang yang memasak untukmu, Yunnie?" _Yunnie?_ Euh._ Please_ Umma, aku bukan anak kecil lagi!

"Maksudnya...koki?"

"bukan! Seseorang yang membuatkan bekal untukmu, membersihkan kamarmu, mencuci bajumu, atau memberimu _morning__ kiss_ di pagi hari!"

"...pembantu?" kali ini bukan di dahi, melainkan langsung di kepalaku Umma memberikan hadiah kepadaku.

"kau ini...maksudku ISTRI! Kau dengar? **I-S-T-R-I**!" Ooh. Bilang dari tadi, kek. Ngomong _to__ the__ point_ apa susahnya sih?

"Umma, aku—"

"Dan jangan bilang kau pernah ber-_morning__ kiss_ dengan pembantu kita!" _euh_, maaf saja ya. _First __kiss_-ku masih perawan. Lebih baik aku berciuman dengan anjing Yoochun daripada dengan wanita gendut berusia 67 tahun bestatus delapan kali menikah dan delapan kali cerai itu.

"Umma-"

"lihatlah dirimu! Dasi berantakan, rambut berantakan, kamar berantakan, semua berantakan! Cepatlah cari seseorang yang bisa merawat orang utan sepertimu!" orang utan? Berarti Umma selingkuh dengan orang utan, ya?

"aku belum menemukan yang cocok, Umma."

"..jadi kapan aku bisa menimang cucu, Yunnie?" yah, mulai deh. Memang susah berhadapan dengan orang yang sedang ngidam cucu.

"Mana mungkin Yunho-hyung bisa memberikanmu cucu kalau dia terus seperti ini, Mama." Ujar seseorang yang lebih tinggi dariku sambil mengunyah _soumate_nya, makanan. Ck, sejak kapan si _troublemaker,_ Lord Voldemin disini?

"Aku disini sejak Mama menyuruhmu mencari istri, Hyung." Hei, dia bisa membaca pikiranku! Ini pelanggaran privasi!

"Maksudmu apa, Minnie?" si _troublemaker_ ini mengedarkan pandangannya kehadapanku, dengan muka sedih-_yang__ tentu__ saja__ dibuat-buat_.

"..Masa' Yunho-hyung masih memeluk boneka saat tidur?" ap—tunggu duluuu! Jangan katakan itu didepan Umma!

"...bahkan dia ber-_goodnight __kiss_ dengan bonekanya itu dan bilang '_selamat __tidur,__chagi__'_ dengan senyum lebar! O-Em-Ji, itu adalah mimpi buruk terburuk yang pernah kulihat!"ujarnya sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya,-_sok_-histeris. Hei, apa salahnya aku mencium bambi kesayanganku sebelum tidur? Sial, tunggu saja pembalasanku, **Jung ****Changmin!**

Kulihat Umma dengan tatapan horror. Ya, setelah medengar pernyataan Lord Vodemin sialan itu, ia menatapku dengan pandangan...iba?

"Yunnie.." Umma berjalan mendekatiku dan menepuk bahuku pelan. Ada apa ini?

"Umma tahu mencari pasangan hidup itu susah. Tapi, mencoba melampiaskannya kepada benda mati itu salah. Masih banyak manusia yang bisa menjadi istrimu, bukan boneka!" _oh__ my__ god,_ umma salah paham!

"Yah, sejak kapan aku—"

"cukup, Umma tidak mau dengar alasanmu. Pokoknya dalam dua minggu ini, kau harus mencari pendamping hidupmu!"

"Tapi—"  
>"Tidak ada bantahan! Kalau dalam dua minggu ini kau belum menemukan pasanganmu, kau akan kujodohkan!" hah, keluar deh ulimatumnya. Percuma saja membantah.<p>

"jadi,apa jawabanmu?" Aku menghela nafas berat.

"...baiklah."

"**Jawab yang benar!**" aduh, kepalaku mulai berdenyut mendengarnya.

"Hh..Aku, Jung Yunho, lahir di Gwangju tanggal 6 Februari 1986 berjanji kepada Ummaku, Jung Leeteuk pada hari selasa tanggal 10 Juni 20XX bahwa akan segera mencari pendamping hidupku selama dua minggu kedepan." Oke, selesai. Puas?

"Bagus. Itu baru anakku." Ujarnya dengan senyum penuh kebahagiaan sambil mengelus-elus rambutku. Heh, bukannya tadi Umma menyebut anakmu ini orang utan? Berarti Umma mengakui darah dagingnya ini orang utan? _Ck._

"Hyung." Kuarahkan _deathglare_ pada Changmin yang nyegir sok polos.

"Apa?"

Ia masih tersenyum—_evil_,"Butuh bantuan?"

"tidak, terima kasih." Kulihat dia mengembungkan kedua pipinya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Hahaha, rasakan itu_,__Lord __Voldemin!_

.

.

.

.

.

"Yah! Kenapa mobil sialan ini!" teriakku sambil mencoba berkali-kali menghidupkannya. Tapi sepertinya percuma. Dasar sial. Ya, sial karena 4M. _Malam-Malam Mobil Mogok_. Ck, di mana malam-malam gini cari bengkel? Mana sepi lagi.

Sesaat pandanganku mulai kabur. Aish, benar juga, aku belum makan apapun dari tadi. Hanya secuil roti dan kopi susu.

Aku coba menghubungi Changmin, tapi tidak diangkat. Sial, pasti dia main starcraft dengan Kyuhyun! Ah, coba kuhubungi Yoochun.

"nomor yang anda hubungi sedang sibuk. Silahkan tunggu beberapa saat lagi." _What__ the__ commoner__ F*cker!_ Mereka semua benar-benar membuatku frustasi!

Siapa yang bisa membantuku?

Umma...ya,** Umma!**

Kutekan nomor Umma dan meletakan Handphone itu ditelingaku.

"_Yeoboseyo?_" diangkat! Umma, kau benar-benar dewi!

"Umma, aku— " heh?

'_your __Baterai__ is__ Low.__Charging__ now.__' _Ingin rasanya kunijak-injak handphone tak berguna ini!

Pandanganku makin kabur. Sial, kepalaku pusing sekali.

Setidaknya aku harus cari bantuan. Kubuka pintu mobil dan mulai berdiri. Nafasku mulai tersengal-sengal. Aish, sepertinya asmaku mulai kambuh.

Kucoba melangkahkan kakiku.

Ah! Tidak bisa! Kepalaku benar-benar sakit! Dan aku mulai tersungkur ke tanah.

"—_hei_—" suara apa ini? Kedengarannya benar-benar lembut dan, menyejukkan.

Kukerahkan seluruh tenagaku untuk melihat pemilik suara itu sampai aku benar-benar kehilangan kesadaranku.

Dan saat itu aku yakin, aku melihat seorang malaikat.

.

**_TBC_**

**a/n:**

Ah, Hancur nih fanfic! Gomen, semuanya! ***bows*** XO

Oh iya, buat:

**Indrie**

**dadon247am**

**junnilicious**

**Gee**

**Takuya**

**Yora**

**HiMi Duckbutt**

**HISAGIsoul**

**Hinata Fuyuki H**

**mako47117**

**kucing liar**

**someone**

**Rubby**

**Hikaru**

**RieJoongie**

**Natsu**

**Zhie Hikaru**

**cho tika hyun**

**neko**

**ori-chan**

**Meong**

**HyenaJungSooholic**

**Purie YJ Puppu**

**u know who i am**

**VitaMinnieMin**

**Chunda Pandita**

**saitou hitomi**

makasih udah review di Secret Game en One Letter from You! XD

Kamsha, Arigatou, XieXie, Thank You! :3

Mind to Review? :3

"


End file.
